


You're Going to Be Great

by Veeiswriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, dad-to-be alistair is cute and nervous, just fluffy family stuff, maybe a little sad cus poor ali bby, sophie is charming and loves him so much, this was kind of hard to write but had a cute prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt about your OTP where one partner loves talking to the others pregnant belly. </p>
<p>In which Alistair is a nervous dad-to-be, Sophie is a glowing pregnant woman who loves her husband so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going to Be Great

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit awkward. I really liked the prompt but I have a weird thing about pregnancy. Freaks me out I guess? I don't really have the parenting gene I guess. I think Sophie would though. Especially when she saw how much Alistair wanted a kid. 
> 
> Anyway, tell me if you like it! I want to write more with my Dragon Age characters, seems a short little drabble for Sophie works well!

As soon as Alistair found out his wife was pregnant, he became even more protective of her. 

Sofia Therin had come home with her cure for the calling, and not long after, rather on a happy accident, they’d found out she was with child. Nearly at the end of it all now, despite being a bit stir crazy from not having been allowed to leave the castle much, she was content. 

It was a lazy Sunday, Alistair had few duties to attend to, so he spent the morning doting upon his wife in bed. He held her in his lap, hands resting over her swollen belly, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You’ll be trained with a sword, like your mother. You’ll be amazing at it. We’ll have a pony raised for you to ride on. And tutor to come, you’ll be so smart, perhaps Wynne would do it. You’ll like Wynne. She’s been such a help to your Mother and I little one.” Alistair cooed over Sophie’s shoulder at her stomach. 

Sophie giggled. He’d been like this practically since he’d found out. Always talking to their child, cooing over them and smiling. She was leaned against her husband, her head tucked into the crook of his neck on his shoulder. “You are ridiculous. Our child is going to be born more used to your voice than mine.” She shook her head and kissed his jaw, laughing at him. 

“I can’t help it. I’m so excited. I never thought that we’d be able too and now here we are. I’m going to be a father.” Alistair exclaimed, a bit breathless. “I want to be a good father.” 

Sophie sat up a bit, as much as she could, as hindered by her stomach as she was. “Are you worried?” She asked pulling one of his warm hands from her stomach and holding it between hers. 

“I never had a proper father figure. Either I wasn’t wanted, or I was too stubborn, or I lost them before I could know them.” He rubbed his thumb across her stomach, sighing sadly. “I don’t want to mess this up. This is all too good to mess up.” 

“You worry enough for the both of us love. Which is far too much.” Sophie insisted, “You’ll be an excellent father, I know you will.” 

“How?” he wondered aloud, his brows furrowed with worry. 

“Because you wouldn’t let yourself be anything less than that. You’ve learned from other’s mistakes, and you’ll learn from your own, it’s not something you just know how to do. We have to learn to, lucky for us- we’ve always been quick learners.” 

Alistair smiled. Somehow his wife always knew what to say to calm his fears and make him feel loved. He pulled her closer and kissed her, grinning from ear to ear. “Maker, I love you so much.”   
Sophie smiled and returned the kiss. After all the pain and the hurt, she was going to have a family, a life with the man she loved. She was content, and she was happy here. With Alistair.


End file.
